¿Te ama tanto como yo?
by Nanami Fujoshi
Summary: Stan te prometo que Wendy no te hará llorar más... como esas palabras puede llevar a algo tan siniestro?
1. Capitulo 1: ¿Quieres su corazón?

Hoy vengo con un fic corto, realmente corto u.u, y todo gore?, mmm no creo que sea gore, pero no sé cómo llamarlo, en fin que lo disfruten, ya saben los créditos a los creadores de south park ;)

_Otra vez estas llorando… y siempre es por la misma razón… por Wendy… deberías olvidarte de ella, pero siempre es lo mismo, terminan y luego regresan, aun así siempre te esperare con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos…_

- **No te preocupes Stan, ya verás que todo se solucionara** – cada vez digo lo mismo, con la misma sonrisa, de la misma manera…

_Y al día siguiente regresaron, siempre es igual, no ves que te hace daño, pero tú la amas no es verdad, no puedo hacer nada contra eso, aún recuerdo cuando un día le pediste que te entregara su corazón, fue desde ahí que empezaron a salir, no lo recuerdo bien, no suelo guardar recuerdos tan desagradables._

_Pasaron tan solo 3 días y nuevamente terminaron, nuevamente estas triste, llorando, yo trato de consolarte como siempre lo hago, pero no quiero que sea igual, voy a cambiar las cosas, porque te amo más de lo que imaginas, más de lo que tú dices amar a Wendy, ya no dejare que derrames más lágrimas, es una promesa…_

- **Stan te prometo que Wendy no te hará llorar más** – una promesa que sello con un delicado beso en tu frente.

_Fui a visitarla Wendy, tenía un regalo para ella, estaba tan feliz que iba saltando y tarareando una canción, era muy emocionante… aún tenía el hacha en mis manos cuando se abrió la puerta, que hacías aquí, tu obsequia u no estaba listo, aun lo tengo que envolver…_

- **Stan, ¿Qué haces aquí?, aun no puedes ver tu obsequio, no estás listo, aún tengo que envolver el corazón, recuerdas que se lo pediste un día…**

Les gusto?, Kyle está todo loco XD, estaba hacer una segunda parte, solo si quieren, déjenme sus reviews, de eso nos alimentamos en fanfiction -w-


	2. Capitulo 2: La verdad duele

Bueno luego del anterior capitulo, dije porque no continuarlo (además 3 reviews me animaron a hacerlo :D)…

Aclarando algo aquí Stan va a narrar, como en el capítulo anterior fue narrado por Kyle (con toda y su hermosa locura u.u, pensé que Stan merecía que nos contara su punto de vista y porque no se dio cuenta que Kyle se estaba volviendo algo extraño (?), los siguientes será normales (o eso creo), bueno sin nada más que decir, disfruten…

**Capítulo 2: La verdad duele:**

_Wendy otra vez termino conmigo…. Aunque siempre lo hace, no puedo evitar ponerme triste…. Pero Kyle siempre me da ánimos, siempre suele decir que todo se solucionara y así pasa, me pregunto si Kyle no se aburrirá de oír lo mismo todo el tiempo, aunque siempre suele consolarme:_

- **No te preocupes Stan, ya verás que todo se solucionara**

**- ¿En verdad crees eso Kyle?**

**- Si ya lo veras- **dijo mostrando su típica sonrisa

**- Gracias** **Ky**– dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

_Tenía razón volvimos, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que termináramos… otra vez la tristeza, otra vez ir con Kyle para buscar consuelo, muchas veces me pregunte si Kyle no se hartaba de todo eso, pero nunca parecía dar muestras de fastidio o incomodidad, tan solo una sonrisa, eso era lo único que hacía y con eso solía sentirme mejor…_

_Pero, hubo algo que me inquieto… aquella promesa…aquel gesto… todo fue extraño:_

- **Stan te prometo que Wendy no te hará llorar más**

**- Eh? **– no dije mas ya que Kyle se acercó y me beso la frente

_Eso fue extraño, pero no dije nada, era Kyle, mi mejor amigo, que daño podría hacer una simple frase…_

_Pues hizo mucho daño… demasiado… ese día, aquel que quiero olvidar pero l recuerdo más… el día que Kyle enloqueció…_

_Wendy me había dicho que sus padres habían salido y me invito a su casa, trate de verme presentable íbamos a estar solos y nunca se sabía… camine lentamente, algo dentro de mí me dijo que no era buena idea…un presentimiento…y entonces llegue a su puerta… estaba abierta, no hubo necesidad de tocar, avance por la sala y vi un rastro de sangre, me alarme: "¿Había entrado algún ladrón? ¿Le habrá hecho daño a Wendy?", fueron las primeras cosas que se me cruzo por la mente, pero lo que vi fue demasiado…_

_Era Kyle, estaba manchado de Sangre, sonriendo, hasta tarareando una canción mientras cortaba algo… no era algo era alguien… era Wendy, estaba en el suelo en un charco de su misma sangre, tenía los ojos abiertos y su rostro reflejaba un gran dolor…_

_Kyle levanto la mirada y me sonrió, pero esa no era la sonrisa que hacia Kyle cuando hablábamos, cuando me consolaba… no esta era una sonrisa más retorcida… me quede estático mientras Kyle dijo algo, pero no lo escuche, no quería escuchar nada…_

_Luego de eso no volví a ver a Kyle, según sus padres tenía una beca para estudiar en Washington, aunque no creo que sea verdad… yo creo saber dónde puede estar…_

Muere Wendy XD, no sé por qué pero tenía que morir u.u, pero que les pareció?, este es un poco más largo que el anterior y por eso estoy feliz! Aunque no sé cómo describir una muerte o mejor dicho un muerto D:

Tratare de subir el próximo capítulo pronto y les dare un adelantooo, se van a ver de nuevo y digamos que no todo será lindo muajajajajja! XD

No se olviden de los reviewssss! :D


	3. Capitulo 3: Caminos entrelazados

Y aquí la continuación… pensé que jamás m llegaría la inspiración y ayer se le ocurrió llegar a la una de la mañana y lo escribí en mi celular, no quería olvidarlo luego XD, y pues aquí esta… no se no me gusta mucho este capítulo lo siento algo tonto, pero juzguen ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Caminos entrelazados:**

_Habían pasado 5 años en South Park… aquel incidente fue olvidado por sus habitantes: "Un robo a una casa que acabo en homicidio, del cual se desconoce la identidad del asaltante", pero para Stan eso era una mentira, porque aquel "incidente" aún estaba fresco en su memoria y todos los días recordaba esa escena tan horrible que a diario lo atormentaba:_

**- Stan… han pasado 5 años, en algún momento tienes que superarlo **

**- Joder Kenny déjame en paz**

**- No puedes estar así todo el tiempo, no fue tu culpa**

**- Vamos Stan... anímate un poco – **dijo un pequeño rubio que se encontraba al lado de Kenny

**- No quiero hablar de eso**

_El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria y empezó a alejarse de ambos:_

**- No puede seguir así…**

**- Pero Stan quería mucho a Wendy… **

**- Si… la quería mucho… y a él también – **esto último lo dijo como un susurro

**- Mmm ¿Qué dijiste?**

**- Nada Leopold, vamos por un helado**

**- Esta bien**

_Pensó en lo que Kenny le dijo, tal vez era cierto, tenía que dejar el pasado de una vez, no cambiaría nada si seguía con esa actitud, aún así decidió ir al cementerio, a pesar de su decisión, ese día se cumplía 5 años de la muerte de Wendy. En el camino empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido, y como no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con Kyle, muchas veces se reprochó eso, así como se reprochó el no haber llegado más temprano a casa de Wendy, tal vez así podía haberlo evitado._

_Es así como llegó hasta su lápida, le dejo las flores y empezó a recordar, pero esta vez no aquel día, sino todos los momentos felices que pasaron juntos, y no solo con ella sino también con Kyle, a quien no había visto en todos estos años, que habrá pasado con él, lo de la beca no se lo creía, conocía a la mamá de Kyle, era obvio que ocultaba algo._

_Salió del cementerio y de camino a su casa, llegó a un parque, en el cual se sentó en una banca, aún seguía recordando, recordaba cada travesura que hicieron juntos, como caían en los planes de Cartman y acababan siempre mal, hasta que algo llamo la atención, había alguien en los columpios, bajo sus pies habían muchos pétalos de flores y veía que él tenía más flores a las cuales les estaba arrancado los pétalos mientras murmuraba algo, Stanley se acercó lentamente, hasta que se detuvo en secó, quedo en shock, como era posible… ¿En realidad estaba él ahí?_

* * *

Aquí encontramos un Stan algo depre… se me ocurrió hacerlo así, ya que en un capítulo de South Park vieron cómo se puso cuando termino con Wendy e.e ahora imagínenselo si ella muere, o sea depre totaaaalllll…

Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo, pronto actualizare Celos y engaños, y veré si se me ocurre otro fic o3o

No se olviden dejar Reviews!, no necesitas cuenta para dejarlo -w-


	4. Capitulo 4: La llegada

Perdonenmeeeeeeeeeee! Me ausente mucho! T^T, pero mi cerebro se quedó sin imaginación para continuarlo, no sabía que agregarle… solo fue hace unos días en que revise mis archivos y encontré las imágenes que TsukI-chan me recomendó ver, y anoche casi al dormirme… mi cerebro empezó a crear la continuación (lo escribí en mi celular antes que se me olvidará ;w;)

Este episodio está dedicado a TsukI-chan y sus imágenes inspiradoras *O*(y lo de ver Mirai Nikki me sirvió -w-)

* * *

_Stan sintió un escalofrió cuando aquel pelirrojo volteo… era el no había duda, reconocería esos ojos donde sea, después de tantos años, las emociones empezaban a desbordarse, sentía tristeza, miedo, furia, alegría… ¿alegría?, si, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, en el fondo se alegraba de ver a Kyle después de tanto tiempo. El pelirrojo solo lo observo y siguió deshojando la flor:_

**- A pesar de todo, aún sigue fastidiando…**

**- ¿Eh? –** había logrado escuchar a Kyle

**- ¿Por qué te sigues entrometiendo en mi camino Testaburger? –** dijo mientras rompía la flor en miles de pedazos

_Stan palideció, había escuchado bien, no había cambiado nada, era el mismo Kyle que vio esa noche, retrocedió unos pasos, pero vio que Kyle se paró del columpio y se acercó a él, su primera reacción fue la de tratar de huir, pero en ese instante vio algo que no había visto desde aquella noche, un brillo en los ojos de Kyle, aquel brillo que veía cuando le jugaba bromas o cuando solían quedar un día para jugar videojuegos:_

**- Kyle…**

**- Lo siento Stan… -** fue lo único que pudo decir antes de perder la conciencia

_Stan logro atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo, su cabeza aun no podía procesar lo ocurrido, ¿Cómo es que apareció de la nada?, no sabía qué hacer con él, ¿debía llevarlo a su casa?, no, que le diría la Sr. Broflovski, decidió llevarlo a su departamento, tal vez podría hablar con Kyle, verlo ahí le había dado una esperanza de recuperar al antiguo Kyle…_

* * *

_Stan se recostó en su cama, había dejado a Kyle durmiendo en el cuarto de invitados, aun le daba vueltas su "reencuentro", que había sucedido con él, primero esa mirada de odio, luego una mirada llena de culpa y después nada, miro hacia su velador, había un marco con una foto de Wendy y él, había querido quitarla pero terminaba dejándola allí, pero en ese instante al verla, opto por guardarla en el cajón, no tenía mente para pensar en nada ahora, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño._

_Los recuerdos se le venían a la mente, el recuerdo de aquella noche, las consecuencias que trajo, todo, hasta que sonó el timbre, miro su reloj, eran las 10:00 am, quien vendría a esta hora, nadie le había dicho que vendría._

**- Kenny! ¿Qué haces aquí, a las 10 de la mañana?**

**- Deje a Butters en la universidad y quise ver a mi buen amigo Stan**

**- ¿Quieres algo de comer no?**

**- Si, no tengo ni un dólar**

_Cuando Kenny estaba por entrar vio salir a Kyle de una delas habitaciones, miro a la casa algo confundido, pero luego diviso al rubio:_

**- Kenny!**

**- Kyle… pero... ¿cómo?**

**- Yo…** - en ese instante Kyle se detuvo... su mirada quedo fija en una foto colgada en la pared

_Kenny lo observo fijamente, hasta que noto que Kyle estaba empezó a temblar y retrocedió unos pasos:_

**- Kyle te sientes bien – dijo Stan al ver en ese estado a Kyle**

**- Yo no… **- no podía hablar, muchos imágenes aparecían una tras otra, un lugar blanco, todo blanco, luego rojo – **no…no…quiero…regresar…Stan…no…yo**

_Kyle se desvaneció, esta vez fue Kenny quien logro cogerlo, el pelirrojo tenía algo de calentura, así que lo dejaron en la cama para que descansara, ambos se dirigieron a la sala:_

**- ¿Cómo llego Kyle aquí? Y quiero la verdad Stanley…**

* * *

Waahhhhhh! Malditos capítulos que me salen cortos! Te odio cerebro ¬¬", porque me hace esto ;w;, tratare de no ausentarme tanto, pero alguno está en la universidad… malditos trabajos los que dejan que no te dejan pensar en nada mas . (alguien sabe que mis fics son creados en la ducha XD)

Dejen sus reviews! No lo olviden! Miren que ya no tienen que hacer click en nada, ahí aparece para que escribas y solo le des click en "post review" o3o


End file.
